Sweet Tooth
by fringeperson
Summary: Oneshot. Birthday giftfic for my friend Misu over on LJ. Valenwind with the prompt of 'sweets'. Cid didn't know that Vincent liked jelly-snakes, and he didn't know that they made giant ones... adulty themes, so don't look for them kids. Don't own.


Cid Highwind stared, stunned and shocked, his unlit cigarette hanging limply from his lips as he stood, half-hunched over, one arm holding up the flap, in the open end of the tent he was sharing with Vincent Valentine.  
They'd shared a tent before of course, all the men in their little group _had_ on a slightly rotating basis, until they'd figured out who they found it easiest to share space with. Cid had been the one to handle to Vincent's quirks best, and the ex-Turk had similar world-views as the surley pilot based on their similar ages and having grown up in the same era. Sometimes they complained together over a cup of Cid's tea.  
That had been years ago now though, back when a few other people had still been alive. This time, it was just Cid and Vincent, taking their time walking wherever they wanted to go, killing monsters and finding little pockets of treasure along the way. The night before they'd stopped by a town to sell some of the stuff they'd picked up and buy more provisions. Couldn't eat money after all.  
Cid didn't know that Vincent had stopped by the small sweet shop there. Didn't know that Vincent even _liked_ sweets. _Wished_ he'd know before so that he was at least _somewhat_ prepared for the sight before him now. No. That was a lie. Even knowing that Vincent liked those jelly-snakes wouldn't have prepared him for this site.  
The jelly-snake that was the cause of Cid's consernation at this particular moment was somewhat larger than the kind he'd sometimes see his classmates trying to tie into a knot with only their tongue back when he was a little kid. It was twice as wide and three times as long for a start. Had about five colours down it's length too, but that was beside the point.  
The _point_ was the way in which Vincent was eating it. He wasn't just taking a bite, chewing, and then swallowing. Vincent was obviously _sucking_ on that jelly-snake, and from the way his jaw moved ever-so-slightly, his cheeks hollowed, and then bulged, he was also obviously doing something inside of that mouth to the tail of that snake with his tongue.  
Then those lips parted and Cid saw that Vincent was holding the jelly-snake in his teeth before his tongue came out beneath the sweet, and as it retracted it took more of the snake with it.  
Oh yeah, and Vincent had already changed out of his regular clothes and was only wearing his sleeping pants as he sat there, devouring that jelly-snake tortuously slowly as he just _sat there_ polishing one of his guns, black hair falling around his face but never getting pulled up with the tongue and the snake into his mouth. Vincent had even taken off his brass claw, which he normally only did just before he went to bed, since the hand that it usually hid was, while outwardly perfect, only capable of a very limited range of movement without the complex cybertronics in the wicked looking thing.  
The snake shifted sideways suddenly, so that it was hanging out of one corner of Vincent's mouth instead of the middle of those lips.  
"You're letting the cool in Cid," Vincent said easily around the giant jelly-snake, not looking up from the gun he was polishing.  
"Ngh," Cid agreed, taking enough of a step forward into the tent to be able to drop the flap behind him.  
Vincent looked up at the odd sound from his friend, head cocked slightly and one eyebrow raised. The jelly-snake hung colourfully down one side of Vincent's chin.  
"Something bothering you?" Vincent asked.  
Cid coughed and determined to do _something_ other than just stare. He decided to take his boots off. That was always a good start when it came to getting ready to hunker down for the night.  
"Didn't know ya liked sweets," Cid said.  
Vincent chuckled, then his tongue darted out and pulled more snake into the moist, warm cave of the man's mouth. There was only about a regular jelly-snake's worth left hanging out the corner of Vincent's mouth now.  
"I make special allowance for giant snakes," Vincent answered.  
Cid fought off the shiver that wanted to run down his spine, and determinedly doused the hopeful fire that had tried to light itself in his belly. It had no business showing up now, after having known Vincent for five years Cid had talked himself out of lusting after the raven-haired gunner several times. It had resulted in him actually starting to _smoke_ the cigarettes he had always carried around unlit for years. It was a filthy habit and he hated it as much as everybody else, but the burn of the smoke in his lungs banished the feelings for a while and the sucking was soothing for a little while.  
He determinedly turned his back and put his boots beside Vincent's pointy shoes and finished stripping down to his boxers.  
A hum came from behind him, and Cid would have sworn it was appreciative, but Vincent wasn't -  
There was suddenly a hand on Cid's hip, and it was turning him around.  
Vincent's face was just a few inches away, and the head of that jelly-snake was hanging out of his mouth still with an inch more, giving it some swaying room.  
"Want some?" Vincent offered, the 's' whistling a bit of a hiss since Vincent had moved the sweet back to the middle of his mouth, rather than holding it off to once side.  
Cid gulped, looking Vincent in the eye. Seeing something quietly burning in those red depths, Cid allowed his own blue gaze to drop to Vincent's mouth which was parted to show his teeth slightly, offering up the last of the jelly-snake without actually releasing it.  
Cid looked back up to watch Vincent's eyes as he leant forward and wrapped his lips around the head of the snake tentatively.  
Vincent lunged, taking the last part of the snake into his own mouth, pressing his mouth firmly to Cid's and slipping his tongue into Cid's mouth, manipulating the head of the snake between their two tongues.  
When they parted, smiling and breathing a little heavily, there was no jelly-snake left.  
Vincent smiled at Cid as he reached for the blonde's boxers. "I make a special allowance for giant snakes," he repeated with a purr. "They're my new favourite you know? Much better than the cherry-pops I used to like so much."  
Cid groaned. "Never liked cherries myself," he said focusing on Vicent's face rather than where gunner's hands were,and what they were doing. "More a fudge kind of guy if I'm gonna have something sweet, though I can understand what you like about the giant snakes," the pilot added, bringing his own hands up to rest on Vincent's hips gently.  
Vincent smiled. "And what is your favourite way of eating fudge?"  
"Slowly," Cid answered, returning the smile.

~THE END~


End file.
